Wings of Tears
by sand ninja
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata had just been assigned to be the guardian angel of Sabaku no Gaara. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into. Until...


Hey, y'all!

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto... apart from the few characters I created for this story.

Chapter 1: Her Job

Birds were chirping away under the sunny sky. Sparrows were seen hopping about and the flowers dancing with the warm breeze. White, fluffy clouds drifted across the sky as the sun shone above it with its ray of warmth. It's a beautiful day. Well, everyday is a beautiful day in Heaven.

Hyuuga Hinata watched the clouds go by as she lay on the field. Her white garment seemed to glow under the bright sun. She was deep in thought until a sparrow landed on her forehead, disrupting whatever she was thinking. She chuckled as the sparrow started pecking her lightly.

She held out her palm as she got up. As if the sparrow could understand her, it jumped from her forehead to her arm. As the sparrow made its to her palm, it never stopped pecking her skin. Hinata chuckled again as it pecked her palm.

With her other hand, she pulled out a half-eaten bun from her left pocket. She placed it on the ground next to her. The sparrow stopped its pecking after it sense that food was nearby. Quickly, it flew to where the bun was and started eating it. Hinata smiled.

"Hinata!"

Startled by the sudden voice, Hinata stood up looking at her right. As she squint her eyes, she could see a person running towards her. To not trouble the person, she started walking. She smiled with happily when she saw who the person was.

She brought her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Hideki-chan!"

"Hi… Hinata!" he panted as he finally reached her. "I'm a man!"

She giggled. She was at the age of 17 and Hideki was two years her junior and a head shorter then her. "I know," she said. "But it suits you because your appearance is more like a female."

Hideki crossed his arms and pouted which made Hinata laugh. With soft baby blue hair and bright green eyes, top it off with his slim and fair body, anyone could mistake him as a female.

Hinata ruffled his short hair. "So what brings you here?"

His face brightens up. "I came to give you a message," he said. "Yuu-sama wants to see you."

"Oh." It was odd that the leader of all angels would want to see her. After all, she had just started her position as a guardian angel a few days ago. Surely he wouldn't offer her a job so quickly. Maybe she had done something wrong.

"Thanks, Hideki-chan!" Hinata said with a smile.

"No problem!" he replied.

Unlike Hinata, Hideki was still in training. He was a rookie. And because he was still a rookie, he doesn't have wings. He watched her in awe as she spread her wings, about to fly away. Then he remembered something.

"Wait!" he shouted. She was already up in the sky but stopped and turned to her best friend with a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to snack with me after meeting with Yuu-sama," he said. "There'll be grapes, bananas and mangoes. You interested?"

She smiled. "Of course I'll come, silly!"

"OK! I'll see you at the lake then!"

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in."

Hinata turned the knob and walked in. "You wanted to see me, Yuu-sama?"

"Yes."

She looked at him with wonder. Every angel looked up to him with respect. Besides that, he was beautiful. His braided, white hair and piercing blue eyes could simply take your breath away. Even though, his looks were simple. Currently, he was reading a book.

Hinata waited patiently. After awhile, he marked the page and closed the book. He looked up at her. "Sorry, I just had to finish the page," he apologized. "Or I wouldn't be able to concentrate later on."

"It's alright, Yuu-sama," she said with a smile. "I happened to be fond of books as well."

"Of course…"

He got up and placed the book back to its shelf which located on the left of the office. The room was wide, with panoramic view of the river downhill. As he walked towards her, his golden robe swished around him.

He stopped a few feet away from her and eyed her curiously. "How long have you been taking the position as a guardian angel, Hyuuga-san?"

"J-Just a few days ago, Yuu-sama." She answered. She felt nervous.

"Hmm…" he thought for awhile. Hinata looked at him with hope in her eyes. _Perhaps he's going to give me a job! _

Although it was just a minute, it seemed forever for the anxious little angel. Finally, he looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm going to give you a job, Hyuuga-san," he said. "And I trust you will handle it well."

_YES! I KNEW IT! Oh gosh, I need to calm myself. Oh gosh, I wonder what the baby will look like. Oh gosh, oh gosh…_

Hinata was so excited she was speechless.

"The child's name is Sabaku no Gaara. He's around your age. Also-"

"What?"

The leader was a little irritated that she just cut him off. What was wrong?

"I'm sorry, Yuu-sama, but," she paused. "The child that I'm supposed to guard is… around my age?"

"Yes. 17 years. Is there something wrong?"

"Well, from what I've learned, Yuu-sama is that every living soul will have only one guardian. I wonder what happened to Sabaku no Gaara's previous guardian."

"I was getting to that." He said.

"Oh," Hinata blushed with embarrassment. "Forgive me, Yuu-sama. Please continue."

He looked at her and sighed. "Well, his previous guardian gave up on him. Its because Sabaku-san seems to be involve with the dark side. And I need you to be his light." He paused. "Its going to be hard work, Hyuuga-san. The child I'm assigning you to is not an easy one. Can you do it?"

"Why would he do that?" Hinata asked.

Yuu blinked. "Do what?"

"Why would his angel leave him? I thought its… its our responsibility to support the ones all the way?" she asked with obvious distaste.

Yuu blinked again. "Everyone has their own limits."

Hinata looked down with sadness in her eyes. She felt bad for the boy. Well, if his previous guardian left him, she would continue what he started. She would help the boy. She would be his light. And she would do everything in her power to succeed in her task.

"Hyuuga-san…?"

"I'll do it."

Yuu looked at her for awhile. There was determination in her eyes. Though she looked so fragile, it seemed that she can't be broken easily. He smiled. "Very well, then."

Hinata beamed. Her first job! It wouldn't be a newborn baby but at least she could help someone out of the clutches of the shadows.

"Now, I would like to ask if you would like to bring someone with you; someone that could help you as you go along."

Hinata looked confused. Yuu sighed. "Sabaku no Gaara is a tough one. You might need some company."

"Oh, well," without a second thought she answered. "Could Kagatsu Hideki be the one?"

"Kagatsu… Hadn't he just begun his training?" Yuu wondered why Hinata would pick a rookie.

"Yes, Yuu-sama, he just did a few weeks ago."

"Well if that's your choice, fine." He thought for awhile. "Starting tomorrow, you two will be going to Earth disguise as a human. I know this shouldn't happen but try to interact with him. Be his conscious. Just remember who you are and your duty. I expect that you already know the basic rules."

"Yes I do, Yuu-sama."

"Good. I'll send you the details later. For now… rest."

* * *

"NO WAY!"

"Way!" Hinata laughed at the reaction of her best friend. She told the news of her job and his involvement in it.

Hideki was grinning like never before. His mouth filled with chewed banana and grapes. He swallowed. "I can't believe it! I just started my first training a few weeks ago and now I get to be the apprentice of a guardian angel!"

Hinata scowled. "You've always been my apprentice, Hideki-chan."

Hideki smiled. "Thank you, Hinata." They both laughed and ate the fruits as they watched the sun set.

"I wonder if I could do it…" Hinata whispered, more to herself.

"Of course you can." Hideki whispered back.

The raven haired angel brought her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. "But… what if…"

"You shouldn't have doubts, Hinata," her best friend looked at her comfortingly. "Always believe that you would succeed in whatever you do. That's what you told me."

Hinata stared ahead as the night crawled my slowly. She sighed. "You're right… I guess I'm just nervous…"

Hideki smiled cheerfully. "There's nothing to be worried about. You got me!" Hinata smiled, happy that she had a best friend like him.

* * *

I know my grammar is bad. So please, if you see any mistake. TELL ME! OR I WON'T IMPROVE!

Also, my descriptive essay sucks like sh*t. I need help with that too. With your help, I could probably get good grades for my English essays. Haha…

Joking… but seriously… I need help.


End file.
